Promise
by smilingsky
Summary: Gray made a promise to his wife and he needs to break it for awhile. How is Juvia going to react to that? Image credits to the owner, link in the story, do let me know if you're the owner and wants it taken down! Fluff ahead, proceed with care.


**Gray made a promise to his wife and he needs to break it for awhile. How is Juvia going to react to that? Image credits to rchella (I found this on pinterest, this is her link: post/161959228818/my-bby-canon-aaaahh-gruvia-modern) Do let me know if you would like it taken down!**

**Promise**

—

"Gray-sama, where are we going?" A whiny voice came from behind the Ice Mage who was making his way out of the guild.

He turned around, smiling lazily at the pouting Water Mage, "We're going to get food." He tapped on her nose when she got closer, earning a frown.

"But there are food here," she whined even more. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones that was causing all the whining. Juvia almost never whines unless the situation calls for it.

Like the one time, Gray insisted she get rid of all the Gray dolls for she had the real one and she whined for the whole day. In a cute voice of course, otherwise how would she have captured the Ice Mage and let him put the ring on her so easily?

Looking at Juvia from the side, one would imagine she was almost 8 months when in fact she was only 6 and a half months along. They were expecting a pair of twins and the extra weight was making Juvia lazier these days especially with the summer heat. She barely wanted to get out of their house today if not for Gray's convincing to visit the guild where their friends missed seeing the Water Mage.

"Let's go for some Caramade Franks, otherwise I'm sure when it's near the twins' due date, you're not gonna want to move around," Gray teased, grabbing her hand as they begun making their way down. He slid a hand around her waist, providing some sort of support for Juvia. For the past few months she had been complaining about backaches and he would see her put a hand behind her back to ease the pain.

Unlike other husbands who prevented their expecting wives from moving around too much, Gray needed Juvia to move around more. With the swollen legs and sore back, she could use some fresh air rather than stay cooped in the guild all day long. It would do good for both Mother and the babies as well if they went out for a walk.

Juvia rubbed her back, her light blue sundress outlining her very pregnant belly. Gone was the coats and sweater, with the pregnancy, Juvia just felt warm all the time. Even Gray was having trouble stopping her from just removing pieces of clothing as they walked down the street. He even had to remove his shirt once because she lost hers during her first trimester.

The funny thing was, they didn't find out about the pregnancy until two months in and Juvia was constantly shedding pieces of clothing, even with the wardrobe change to lighter ones, she still stripped. Gray convinced her to go to the doctor's, just in it was some silly disease he passed to her or something.

"You did this to me," she said sharply without any malice intent. Even her sassy side risen with the pregnancy.

Damn, hormones can change a woman a lot.

The two had gotten married a year ago, unlike popular belief that Juvia might propose first, Gray beat her to it. Since they were one of the few who were still unmarried, he was given some unneeded (but very much needed in Natsu's perspective) motivation by the Salamander.

Him and Lucy got married two years before Gray and Juvia did. A year into their marriage, they had a little boy named Natsuki with hair the same color as his Mother.

Although there was some competitive vibes from Natsu having a kid first—well actually Gajeel was the first out of all of them. He already has three, mind you. He's a busy man.

But for Gray and Juvia, they did not plan on getting pregnant nor did they not want to get pregnant.

Let nature run its course and hey, she's with twins.

"I just hope they don't end up like Natsuki when they're born," Gray says as they took their seat into the booth by the glass pane. It was almost like it was their assigned seat each time they came.

With a few unladylike grunts, Juvia settled in comfortably with Gray's assistance. "Gray-sama, that's not very nice," she chided with a soft giggle.

The Salamander's son was able to breathe fire just two months after arriving in this world. It wasn't impossible for that to happen, but it was rare. Imagine the shock Lucy had when the crib was on fire. Natsu was then grounded to the living room for a week because it was 'his fault'.

"Do you think we'll have girls, boys or one of each?" She asked, caressing her tummy lovingly. As tough as this pregnancy has been, she was still Juvia with a ton of motherly instincts hidden. Being an orphan herself, she swore to protect and love her children more than anyone else could. She would be there for them every step of the way as long as life would let her.

"I'll love them either ways," he answered, leaving Juvia unsatisfied with the response as he raised his hand to place their orders. When the waiter took down the orders and left, Juvia continued.

"That's cliché, Gray-sama. Just tell Juvia honestly because Juvia actually thinks we're getting a set of boys." She accepted the glass of water offered by the waiter gratefully.

The man opposite her merely gave her a look before giving her a thoughtful grin, "I think a set of girls that look like you, it'll be a disaster if they look like me."

A delightful chuckle left Juvia's mouth and Gray smiled. He loved her laugh. It was music to his ears.

Then they fell into silence as the bluenette had her azure eyes focused on the street. Her lips still in a smile when she observed a family of four, a toddler and a 5-year-old talking animatedly to both parents.

Gray watched her expression carefully, thinking about his words carefully. He had another reason for pulling Juvia all the way out here for Caramade Franks.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, Juvia." Gray made sure to look as calm as possible, so his wife doesn't panic or get enraged all of a sudden.

Her azure eyes widened in surprise, "What is it?"

"I don't want you to panic," he declared first and waited until she nodded before he could continue. "I know I promised not to take any more jobs till the twins are three-month-old but there is this job offer that pays really well." He watched her expression for any signs of anger, but she remained the same, staring and listening to him. "It's for getting rid of a Vulcan's nest in a town just a day away on a train ride and Natsu will be going with me."

When she said nothing again, he was worried she might have been so angry that she couldn't express it. He reached over for one of her hands and visibly relaxed when she grabbed onto his.

"I won't be mad if you say no, but I think it's good for us to get all the jewels we'll need for our family." At this point, Gray was hoping she would agree, or at the very least, consider that option. Sure, they had enough till the twins were at least half a year old but having more in their pockets wouldn't hurt.

"Oh!" Juvia jumped slightly, her face forming a grimace right after. Her hand flew towards her swollen belly.

Gray panicked and got up from his seat, "What is it? Are you alright? Do we need to go to the hospital?—"

Juvia shook her head, "Looks like they're awake from their nap." She smiled and Gray relaxed, getting back into his seat, his eyes on her the whole time. If it allowed, he would sit next to her but it would be easier to talk if he sat in front of her.

Their food arrived and she spoke after the waiter left. "Juvia understands, we need all the jewels we can get until the twins are here." She rubbed her belly with her free hand and looked into Gray's eyes.

"But?" Gray prompted, knowing all too well what she was going to say to reject his mission. Instead, her reply surprised him.

"There's no buts, Gray-sama, although we're pretty much settled, Juvia knows a little extra cash in our pocket would allow us to live easier through the next few months." She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

Gray looked at his wife is slight astonishment and also relief. "You're not mad?"

Juvia tilted her head at him cutely, her free hand grabbing a fork to stab at the Caramade Franks sitting between them. "Why would Juvia be mad?" After years of being together, she had preferred to use a utensil to eat the sweet treat over using her hands like Gray does. It just wasn't easy to do that with her hands being too small to grip the whole thing properly.

"Well, I did promise..." Gray sighed softly, their agreement was decided after a small argument between the two when Juvia was four months pregnant. She was so worried about their living expenses that she too wanted to go on a mission, of course, Gray stopped her with the rest of the guild supporting his idea. Which instigated a whole tiff and the promise Gray made.

With a gentle chuckle, the Water Mage held onto his hand properly. "I know you did and Juvia even made you pinky-promise. But, Juvia knows too, if there's an opportunity now, it would be best to take it."

She took a sip of water, all the while not letting go of his hand. "However, Juvia can't promise she will not worry, because she will. She won't be able to sleep well without you by her side, but I can deal with it if it's for this two. For the four of us."

He shook his head with a small smile, "You never fail to surprise me, Juvia." He referred to the unexpected things she has done and said during the whole pregnancy, and even after their marriage.

"I think it has something to do with the hormones," she said seriously, earning a laugh.

They exchanged smiles before moving on to other topics such as baby names, baby clothes then to stuff about what Juvia will do while Gray is out of town. They talked about the Redfox's eldest daughter's upcoming birthday and what they should get for her.

"But you have to promise Juvia something before you go," she told him when they were making their way back home. The street of Magnolia was blanketed in the evening color and illuminated by the many streetlamps.

They paused in the empty street aside from the one or two person who went past them.

"Promise Juvia you'll come back safely in one piece and you have to keep in contact through the lacrima." Her tone was as serious as it can get, along with her ocean-like eyes which told Gray she meant it.

He pulls her gently in front of him and placed his hands on her waist, touching foreheads together.

Ever so softly, he gave her a peck on the lips. "I promise."

Juvia placed a hand over his cheek, a teary smile emerging on her face. The hormones were really getting to her. "You promised."

—

In the Winter of Magnolia, the couple welcome a pair of bouncy babies. A boy and a girl, Sulien and Sylvia Fullbuster. Both having a darker shade of their Mother's hair color of their own. To Gray's delight, both of them had their Mother's eyes. The other features of his face was found on Sulien, the kid practically was a mini version of him without the droopy eyes as Natsu called it. Sylvia got away with all the features of her Mother.

"Thank you," he whispered to the woman he loved so much and placed a kiss on her forehead. They were both standing over the cribs where the twins slept soundly.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a soft hum, "Thank you too, Gray-sama."

***Author's Note***

**In The End is still in a slow progress but I'm trying my best to write when I have the time or inspiration. For today, I wanted to finish this draft I have left in here for quite a while and I love the idea of Gruvia having twins. Every time I read a story and it involves the two of them having kids, I would wish for twins or triplets, I just really like that idea so I wrote it out. **

**For their Son, I didn't know what name would be suitable so I did some searching and found Sulien. It originates from Welsh and means 'Sun', which is why I chose. It's pronunciation is similar to Julien but with an S. I also like that their daughter is named Sylvia in certain AUs or Fanart, so I chose Sylvia. It rhymes with Juvia and I adore that fact. **

**I hope you liked this one-shot and do leave a vote or comment if you did! **

**See you in the next update!**

**-Smiles: )**


End file.
